oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Terror in the South
Tavern Thooming It was a bright day and beautiful on an island in the , there were few clouds in the sky and the sun beamed down upon the ocean and land. Although the rays of the sun pierced through the sky the ambient temperature on the island was comfortable. The citizens of the island were out and about, tending to their various daily tasks and routines about the island. The island was beautiful itself, the city was small and located on the coast which was convenient for ships that came to the island. They could dock and travel directly into the city and not have to hike through terrain. Behind the city, deeper into the island there were many houses, taverns, and other establishments. Numerous roads cut through the rather dense forest that housed the wildlife of the island; each road lead to one another and to a main road that connected to the city. It was one of the few islands in the South Blue and it attracted numerous individuals, traders, merchants, and of course pirates. To maintain order, there was a single marine base located just outside of the city only a couple of miles away. The base sat on the coast as well receiving important residents, officials, and fellow marines into the island. It was no however it was large enough to maintain order on the island and respond to threats miles away in the sea. In the city there were marines and citizens alike going about their day to day business. A infamous tavern in the city saw many customers, well known for their quality drinks and service to the people that visited. It was a large building that sat in the middle of an intersection within the city, it thrived with life. The people in the tavern were mostly drunk, dancing or singing. There were many people there but one would stand out to many, a newcomer that sat in the corner of the tavern reading a . He was twice the size of an average man and had twice the alcohol tolerance as well downing what was the taverns last barrel of rum, which just so happened to be what the tavern was known for. "H..hey you, you drunk the last of the rum." Said a drunken man stumbling over his words and himself as he made his way to Vega's table. "I'm a pirate on a voyage a..an..and this here tavern makes the best r...rum in the whole sea.............AND YOU DRUNK IT ALL!!!" He screamed, drawing the attention of what seemed to be the entire tavern. Vega looked up at the man with a look of annoyance, he however took a draw of his cigarette and continued to read the paper paying no mind to the man. "So i...ignore me huh, bet if I shove that paper and cigarette down your throat you..........." Before the man could finish his statement, in the blink of an eye Vega punched the man through the tavern window and outside onto the street knocking him completely out cold. Seemingly there were no marines in the tavern to see what had happened and the tavern simply went back into its livery mood. Vega sat back down and continued to read. On the very same island, the lovely Red Demon, Chartinger Roselia had been performing her daily patrol. Today had been rather an action packed, in total, she jailed 27 pirates, not including their crewmates. She'd been on a hot roll, figuratively and literally. She'd been sent to the South Blue to maintain order among the many pirates attempting to get into the New World and that she had been doing. Though she had been a rather powerful Marine, her rank not even close to her skillset, she seemed to always be accompanied by a platoon of soldiers. It wasn't for her own safety, but for the safety of her men. She knew if they were with her, they'd be safer than on their own and simply be treated as fodder. "AHHHHHH!" Civilians shouted, bursting through the door of the tavern in panic. Everyone ran in opposite directions, but each of them shouted one thing; "PIRATE! PIRATE! PIIIIIIIIIIRRRRAAAAAATTTTTTEEEEEEE HELP!" Lifting her own head, Roselia grabbed one of the men by the bicep stopping them dead in their tracks. She looked him in his eye, a devious one, and stared for a moment. "What the ruckus?" She asked. "Oh, oh thank god! Marines! MARINES! There's a man in that tavern! He's a pirate! Do your job and go kick his ass!" He demanded, holding his fist and pointing towards the tavern. Eyes squinting, Roselia's hand emitted a subtle heat burning the man's bicep. "You dare talk to me in such a reckless tone? I'll have your head on a flagpole in the middle of this island you inconsiderate peewee." Releasing him from her grip, she hissed, "Runaway." Turning, her Marine coat flopped in the wind. Pushing what remained of the tavern doors aside, Roselia entered. She gave the facility a quick scan. "Alright, who's the tough guy?" Everyone in the tavern turned to the Marine who had just entered. Several people muttered words under while majority of the tavern gave an answer to her question by action alone. They looked in the corner where Vega was sitting, his eyes were glued onto the paper until he . Vega looked away from his paper towards Roselia. "Oh my fuckin god." He muttered in annoyance. Vega rose from his seat relieving his large stature and gathering the attention of everyone in the tavern. He placed his paper on the table and walked towards Roselia while reaching in his pocket grabbing his pack of cigarettes. He flipped a cigarette onto his lips while reaching in his other pocket for his lighter. Cuffing his hand in front of his face he would light the cigarette. He now stood in front of Roselia looking down upon her. "Listen ma'am, before someone gives you a bullshit story that'll lead to more bullshit I'm the one that knocked that sack of shit straight out this tavern. I'd rather not have to deal with anymore bullshit so now that I've told you what happened can I get back to my paper?" Several of the people in the tavern were aware of Roselia her personality. They knew that she would probably not put up with the way Vega just spoke to her. Their eyes widened, awaiting for her response or possible action towards Vega. Roselia looked around the tavern before she addressed the man. Now it wasn't about who she'd been looking for, it was about what she'd been looking for. She patted her neatly worn uniform still looking for something. She pulled the hanging strands of her red mane behind her left ear, "I'm sorry, Pirate?" She assumed he was the one the civilians made a fuss about. "I couldn't quite find who it was you were talking to." , Roselia left but an afterimage of herself behind, showing herself to be standing at Vega's side with her fist billowing a fierce lava force. Without a moment of hesitation, she lifted her fist striking at Vega's cheek. Had her attack landed, he'd suffer the same fat as the bartender of the tavern and be thrown through the wall like a ragdoll. Roselia's fist would make contact with Vega's check. The pure force of the punch sent him flying across the tavern and through the wall, taking out several tables, chairs, and any object in the path. The impact caused a loud bang and forced the men and women in the tavern to evacuate. Debris and smoke filled the area around where Vega's body made contact with the wall, "This fuckin bitch, a damn logia." After Vega muttered this the entire front half of the tavern from where Roselia stood collapsed due to a sword attack. When she punched Vega and sent him flying, Vega unsheathed his sword which was somehow hidden up under his attire and launched a sword projection towards her. Not only was he strong enough to do this all while being launched in the opposite direction, but the damage caused by his attack caused collateral damage to the area outside of the tavern stretching a couple hundred feet. A large gash was also left in the earth where his attack traveled. Even more debris filled the air as there was now panic upon the area surrounding the tavern. People screaming and scattering everywhere as the start of a battle ensued. Vega who was on one knee with his sword stabbed in the ground showing signs that he used it to stop his travel. "She's pretty strong too." Vega said with a slight smirk on his face. He was alert, using his to scan the area for Roselia while preparing for her next attack. Category:EmperorSigma Category:Role-Plays